holocaustwikiaorg-20200214-history
Concentration camp Sobibor
Sobibór '''(or KZ Sobibor''' /soʊˈbiːbɔːr/;3 Polish: Sobibór - sɔˈbʲibur) was a Nazi German extermination camp - built and operated by the SS near the railway station of Sobibór during World War II, within the semi-colonial territory of General Government of the occupied Second Polish Republic. The camp was part of the secretive Operation Reinhard, which marked the deadliest phase of the Holocaust in German-occupied Poland. The camp was situated near the rural county's major town of Włodawa (called Wolzek by the Germans), 85 km south of the provincial capital, Brest-on-the-Bug (Brześć nad Bugiem in Polish). Its official German name was SS-Sonderkommando Sobibor. Jews from all over Poland, France, Germany, the Netherlands, Czechoslovakia and the Soviet Union (including Jewish-Soviet POWs),europe were transported to Concentration camp Sobibor by rail. Most were suffocated in so called gas chambers fed by the exhaust of a large petrol engine. Up to 200,000 people were murdered at Sobibor and possibly more. At the postwar trial against the former SS personnel of Concentration camp Sobibor, held in Hagen two decades into the Cold War, Professor Wolfgang Scheffler estimated the number of murdered Jews totalled a minimum of 250,000. This would make it the fourth worst extermination camp, after Bełżec, Treblinka, and Auschwitz. Bei den drei Vernichtungslagern der "Aktion Reinhardt" handelte es sich um reine Mordlager; ein Großteil der Eintreffenden wurde unmittelbar nach der Ankunft im Lager umgebracht. Insgesamt wurden im Zuge der "Aktion Reinhardt" etwa 1,6 bis 1,8 Millionen Jüdinnen und Juden sowie rund 50.000 Roma ermordet, davon etwa 185.000 in Sobibor. Das Lager wurde Anfang 1942, während der deutschen Besetzung Polens, errichtet und diente neben den Lagern Belzec und Treblinka als Vernichtungslager im Rahmen der „Aktion Reinhardt“ der planmäßigen Ermordung der Juden des Generalgouvernements. Im Vernichtungslager Sobibor wurden nach Schätzungen bis zu 250.000 Juden in Gaskammern ermordet, darunter alleine vermutlich 33.000 aus den Niederlanden. * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vernichtungslager_Sobibor (Jahrelang versuchten einige wenige Autoren bei WP die Verlinkung von Sobibor mit Vernichtungslager Sobibor mit hanebüchenen Mitteln zu verhindern. ) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sobibór_extermination_camp * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extermination_camp = On the 14 October 1943= Inmates at the Sobibór extermination camp in eastern Poland led a revolt, killing 11 SS officers; the camp shut down a few days later by the german SS. During the revolt of 14 October 1943, about 600 prisoners tried to escape; about half succeeded in crossing the fence, of whom around 50 evaded capture. Shortly after the revolt, the Germans closed the camp, bulldozed the earth, and planted it over with pine trees to conceal its location. Today, the site is occupied by the Sobibór Museum, which displays a pyramid of ashes and crushed bones of the victims, collected from the cremation pits. Ihm gelang die Flucht Semyon Rozenfeld wurde 1922 in dem kleinen Dorf Terniwka im Zentrum der heutigen Ukraine geboren und wurde 1940, gerade achtzehnjährig, Soldat der Roten Armee. Er starb 2019 in Israel. * Anne Lepper: Der letzte Überlebende aus dem Mordlager Sobibor. spon vom 14.06.2019 (als Nachruf für Semyon Rozenfeld) Das KZ Sobibor war eine der schlimmsten Mordfabriken der Nazis. 1943 flohen bei einem Aufstand Hunderte Häftlinge, 47 entkamen auch der Hetzjagd in den Tagen danach. Als letzter von ihnen ist jetzt Semyon Rozenfeld in Israel gestorben. * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Semjon_Rosenfeld (* 10. Oktober 1922 in Ternovka, Ukrainische SSR; † 3. Juni 2019 in Rechovot,1 Israel) auf deutsch: kurz, das Vernichtungslager Sobibor Das Vernichtungslager Sobibor wurde 1942 von der SS errichtet und bis Oktober 1943 betrieben. Mehr als 250.000 Ermordete. Im östlichen Polen nahe dem Dorf Sobibór im Rahmen der "Aktion Reinhard" zur Durchführung der "Endlösung" im März/April 1942 errichtetes Vernichtungslager, wie Belzec und Treblinka. Das Vernichtungslager Sobibor wurde von wenigen Mitarbeitern der vorhergehenden Krankenmord-Aktion T4 und SS-Hilfspersonal betrieben und bewacht. Aus den Transporten wurden Opfer zu Arbeiten für die Mordmaschinerie aussortiert, nach kurzer Zeit jedoch ebenfalls ermordet. Mehr als 250.000 Juden wurden im Vernichtungslager Sobibor mit Abgasen von Dieselmotoren in Gaskammern massenweise ermordet. Am 14. Oktober 1943 nach dem Aufstand der jüdischen Häftlinge des Vernichtungslagers Sobibor geschlossen. Begriffsklärung Sobibor steht auch für … * Sobibór, Dorf in der Landgemeinde Włodawa in der Woiwodschaft Lublin ** Sobibór-Wieś, Schulzenamt des Dorfs Sobibór der Landgemeinde Włodawa ** Sobibór-Stacja, Schulzenamt des Dorfs Sobibór der Landgemeinde Włodawa ** Gmina Sobibór, ehemalige Gemeinde mit Sitz in Sobibór, siehe Sobibór #Verwaltungsgeschichte * Vernichtungslager Sobibor, deutsches Vernichtungslager in Sobibór ** Aufstand von Sobibór, Aufstand im Vernichtungslager Sobibor ** Sobibor-Prozess, Prozess Mitte der 1960er gegen ehemalige SS-Angehörige ** Flucht aus Sobibor, Fernsehfilm von Jack Gold aus dem Jahr 1987 ** Sobibor, 14. Oktober 1943, 16 Uhr, Dokumentarfilm von Claude Lanzmann aus dem Jahr 2001 Quelle jeweils Wikipedia Kategorie:Vernichtungslager Kategorie:Aktion Reinhard